Their Plan, Her Weregild
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Thor always got everything. There is a problem though when he tries to take Lady Sif, and she denies him. No one believes her that she had been unwilling, and all of Asgard side with Thor. All, except Loki. WARNINGS for attempted rape, brief mention of torture


**Their Plan, Her Weregild**

They called them liars. They accused Sif of seducing Thor, of playing him. They accused Loki of instigating the ruse, to humiliate his older brother. Heimdall confirmed their lies, and Loki had been punished severely for a slight he did not commit.

Sif wept in her rooms, the sound of Loki's screams echoing in her ears.

The very next day, she went to Heimdall and demanded he tell her why. Why did he lie and betray his own sister so? He answered that he did it because Thor was a much better match for her than the cowardly, treacherous Loki. He did it for her.

Sif spat in his face and swore never to speak to him again. And she haven't, not even as century after century passed.

Her parents, as an apology to the Royal House, promised her hand to Thor once he became King. He tried to take her by force once again, that very same night. She denied him again, hiding behind the excuse that Thor wasn't yet King. That she would remain chaste till her wedding night.

He believed her, the fool, and congratulated her on her steely resolve, even considering her 'passion' for him. The only passion she had for him was the fire of her hate. She would sooner rip herself open with her own sword than let him touch her again.

Loki remained her silent companion, her secret lover. He promised her to make this right, he swore to her that they would have her revenge. And they planned and plotted, in secret, hiding from her foul brother's allseeing gaze, waiting patiently through the centuries.

Then their plans came to fruition. The crowning ceremony was disrupted, and soon after Thor was banished. A little while passed more, then Odin collapsed into OdinSleep, the worst he had so far. Loki was named King, and she rejoiced. She had been promised to the Future King, thus she was now free to marry the heir she truly wanted.

Loki wanted to stop their plans at first. Didn't want to go through with the wedding. He told her what was revealed to him on Jotunheim, he explained his origins. Loki even took her to the Vault and showed her his true skin.

She had been shocked at first, but those red eyes still shone like Loki's eyes, and she accepted him instead.

They got married that same day, in a small ceremony. Frigga wept tears of a mother seeing her son wed, while the Warrior Three cheered their congratulations (after making sure Sif hadn't been bespelled). Next, they visited her foul brother and without a word, as she had sworn to him so many centuries ago, they used the Casket's power to freeze him. Sif pushed him off the Bifrost herself.

They allowed Laufey King to slay Odin in his own bed. No Valhalla awaited the Allfather after such a death. Then they slew Laufey together, avenged the fallen King to strengthen the position of the New King.

Last, they sent the Destroyer to Midgard and Sif watched happily as Thor was maimed then slain like the beast he was.

Sif looked up at her husband, and finally smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

Since they were kids, Loki and Sif have always been friends because of their disregard of gender roles. While growing up their friendship evolves into a relationship but they don't exactly brag about it, so almost nobody knows about them.

Of couse Thor doesn't figure out that his brother and Sif are together, he actually believes that Sif has a crush on him because she spends most of her time with Thor and the Warriors Three. At a feast one night Thor tries to force himself on Sif, fortunately Loki hears her cries and knocks Thor out.

When Loki and Sif report the attempted rape to Odin, the All-Father doesn't believe them and thinks that they are trying to make Thor look unworthy of being king. Heimdallr, partial to Thor, states that it wasn't a rape and Sif actually seduced Thor. During the trial Loki urges Sif to escape to spare her the punishment, and they swear they'll eventually get revenge. (After the trial Loki's punishment can be having his lips sewed shut for being a liar).

After years Thor is about to being crowned king, so Loki starts his plan of revenge (which is mostly what happens the film). As soon as he becomes king of Asgard, Loki calls Sif back to make her his queen and they get back at Heimdallr (they trap him in a block of ice where he can see everything but he can do nothing about all that he sees), Odin (they make Frost Giants kill him) and Thor.

Bonus points for Frigga being on Loki and Sif's side and helping them.


End file.
